Naraku's End
by landofthekwt
Summary: A Crack Fic about the Final Battle with Naraku


Title: Naraku's End

Author: landofthekwt

Universe: Canon

Genre: Crackfic

Rating: M

Warning:extreme violence, necrophilia, implied rape, pedophilia, yaoi.juvenile voyuerism .bad language

Disclaimer.:I do not own Inuyasha.or make any money of him. RT and the corporate lackeys own him.

Naraku quietly watched the scene play out before him. He had worked so long towards this day and now he would see it all come to fruition. He slowly stood and made his way to what he had long planned for. He grinned evilly.

Today, someone would die.

Such a good day to be the avatar of hell

Who would die? Would it be the despondent taijiya who wanted to die with her houshi? Dying together,wasn't that a wonderful thought. He could not allow it, of course. Eternity stretched out before him. It would be so boring if he had no playmates to torture. Maybe he should choose the monk. He had already tortured three generations of this family. With any luck the monk and the demon slayer would produce offspring to whom the curse could extend. He was having no luck with Rin. First, Magetsuhi had kidnapped her to no effect. Then just when he thought that Inuyasha would kill her in his demonic form, he told her to get away. He obtained a considerable input of power when Sango tried to kill her, but Sesshoumaru and Kohaku were able to save her .It was almost as if she led a charmed life.

He had offered Kagome the opportunity to kill Inuyasha with the bow, but she refused. He had tried to get Inuyasha to kill Kagome, but he had merely scratched her. Even after he harmed her, Kagome still believed in Inuyasha. She prevented Sesshoumaru from killing him and brought Tetsusaiga to him. Between her scent and her blood, she had saved him from succumbing to his inner demon., So who could he kill? He was filled with frustration. He needed a release. Where Byakua whenhe needed a working orifice?

Suddenly, he saw a girl in green sailor fuku skipping merrily across his body. She had brown eyes and raven hair. On her chest was a name badge with the words Hi , I am Mary Jane. And a button that said I heart Fluffy. She had faux mokomok-sama draped around her neck like.a boa.Naraku had an inspiration. Using his powers he took the form of the tai-youkai. The fanpoodle stopped and gazed at the silver haired Adonis like a deer caught in the headlights.

Naraku sprang the trap. "This Sesshoumaru desires your company."

She rushed to his side like a wildebeest in heat. He ripped off her clothes with one slice of his claws. She trembled as he lapped at her thighs. She squealed in delight as he plunged his tongue into her liquid heat.

"Take me now, Lord Sesshoumaru Take me now." These words maddened the viscous avatar of hell. Why couldn't it be his name that the vibrant fanpoodle was proclaiming? Was there no justice in the world for him? Without thinking he sliced the head off the euphoric maiden. He stared deeply into her transfixed eyes, At least this was no t a total loss. He had almost had a penchant for necrophilia. He slowly lowered the mighty schwanstucker of faux tai-youkai into the vagina of the expired fanpoodle and began to accelerate his pace. Naraku was just climaxing when an arrow suddenly crashed into his vertical smile. The arrow entered his anus and stuck in the Jewel of Four Souls.

A blinding pink light shown as the hanyou was purified with the jewel. The Inutachi and Sesstachi arrived simultaneously at the fallen avatar. Kagome clambered off Inuyasha's back and proceeded to try to remove the arrow and purify the jewel.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha and Shippo.:"Watch when she bends over." The trio stared intentlyat the girl from the future. Miroku whispered " She isn't wearing any underwear."

"And how would know that ?" inquired Inuyasha."

I told her she might get your attention if she was not wearing any underwear." replied the monk devilishly.

As Kagome bent over to retrieve the arrow from rectum of the slain Naraku, the juvenile gaped rapturously like bug-eyed.trout..When her ebony curls were revealed not a word was said except for the wails of the rabid squirrel screaming over and over."Okka-san, I am blind.!" until Inuyasha finally silenced the insane kitsune.

Kohaku assisted Rin in gettting down from Ah-Un. Rin slowly approached the dead fanpoodle and the purified Naraku. She pointedly asked ."Lord Sesshoumaru, what were they doing.?"

"They were copulating.."replied the Lord of the West blandly The waif was filled with glee." Rin wants to copulate, teach Rin how to copulate." "Very well." said the mighty tai-youkai. " I will use the miko to demonstrate the proper technique." With that he flipped up the skirt of the Shikon Maiden and prepared to lance her.

Just then Byakua flew down on his crane. Electricity fluxed between the eyes of the Naraku's fashion model.and the Lord of the West. For the tai-youkai, it was love at first sight. Incarnation or not. Byakua was the only person in the universe pretty enough for this Sesshoumaru.

The tai-youkai unceremoniously dumped the miko on the ground. He transformed into his true form and seized the adoring. Byakua. in his mighty jaws They flew off into the sunset together. Byakua could not help but think that this could be start of a beautiful friendship. Rin and Jaken followed on Ah-Un yelling "Wait for us, Lord Sesshoumaru.".

Inuyasha and Miroku continued to stare at Kagome who was by now sitting on her butt and holding the Shikon Jewel. It occurred to Inuyasha that this might be the only chance for ahanyou to have sex with the miko.,something that he thought was only a pipedream up to this point. He started towards the miko, but was stopped by Sango's hiraikotsu. Miroku took this opportunity to grope Sango's bottom which resulted in monk becoming a heap on the ground.

"Let her purify the jewel." cried Sango.

The hanyou relented and the still unblemished maiden prepared to purify the jewel.

Kohaku rushed to hug Sango. Kagome looked up lovingly at her hanyou. "How is it we were finally able to defeat Naraku?"

"Feh." said Inuyasha." Naraku was such a baka".

"Why is that.? Sango inquired.

"Simple, everybody knows that if you fuck with a fanpoodle, it will come back to bit you in the butt.".


End file.
